romance invernal
by takarylove
Summary: FINAL up tk's
1. Chapter 1

*desgraciadamente los personajes de digimon no son mi propiedad ya que pertenecen al talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

Hola mil perdones por no continuar mis otros fics es que he estado ocupadilla pero mientras les dejo este fic bueno la primera parte ,no lo separe por capítulos por que la narración es muy informal y sencilla y crei que no era necesario espero les guste es mimato principalmente pero hay poco takari y taiora, La verdad esta historia se me ocurrió asi de pronto y antes la publique otro lugar donde tuve que alargarla por que los lectores asi me lo pidieron espero sea de su agrado y si eres fan del mimato estoy seguro que disfrutaras de los capis del campamento que vinen mas adelante por que yo me divertí muchísimo en esa parte

**ROMANCE INVERNAL**

sora se encontraba en un café cercano a la escuela junto con kari y Mimi  
-será emocionante compraremos vestidos, zapatos!!-dijo Mimi emocionada  
-calma Mimi..respira..el baile invernal será maravilloso lo se..inhala exhala..no quiero que mueras de la emoción-dijo kari  
-por que estas tan triste sora?-dijo Mimi al verla juguetear con su café

-no es nada..a por cierto..Toma-dijo sora quitándose su gorro tejido a mano azul y poniéndoselo a mimi en la cabeza  
-es para mi en serio?-dijo Mimi incredula  
-si..te lo prometi .hoy hace mucho frio y tu vienes muy desabrigada se que te encanta..por cierto tengo que irme chicas-dijo sora yéndose apresuradamente del lugar  
-sabes que le pasa?-dijo mimi preocupada por la expresión de tristeza del rostro de sora

-me lo imagino..creo que es por que tai no la ha invitado al baile-dijo kari  
-con quien iras kari?-dijo mimi  
-ire con t.k sabes que siempre vamos juntos a los bailes-dijo kari ruborizada  
-ya veo..eso esta bien..yo ni siquiera tengo pareja -dijo mimi  
-eso si me sorprende..si hay cientos de chicos que quieren ir contigo-dijo kari  
-digamos que la persona que deseo me invite al baile jamas lo ara-dijo mimi

después de un rato las chicas se fueron  
-esta lindo el gorro-dijo kari  
-si..lo se..la verdad me preocupa mucho sora-dijo mimi  
-hey chicas..esperen..van a casa? las acompaño-dijo t.k quien las alcanzaba

-t.k que sorpresa verte!-dijo mimi  
-t.k !!-dijo kari abrazándolo fuerte por lo que los dos se ruborizaron  
mimi solo se rio sabia perfectamente que esos dos se gustaban pero ninguno se atrevía a decírselo  
-creí que te quedabas a practicas de basketball hoy-dijo kari  
-si pero como ha nevado han cancelado -dijo t.k

cerca de ahi matt y tai se encontraban tras unos arbustos

-no te molesta que le pida a sora acompañarme?-dijo matt  
-ya te dije que no..se que tambien te mi mejor amigo matt y si ella te rechazara significaria que siente algo por mi ..de cualquier manera uno de los dos saldria lastimado-dijo tai  
-eso lo se..pero crei que estarias molesto-dijo matt  
-no..estoy feliz de tu sinceridad si sora no me quisiera seria la persona mas felzi del mundo al saber que estaria al lado de alguien como tu-dijo tai  
matt se quedo serio tai jamas habia sido tan maduro  
-y como deberia pedirselo ?-dijo matt

-pues mira la vi entrar con las chicas al café trae un gorro azul..esperamos a que pasen por aquí y la invitas a caminar y se lo pides es sencillo -dijo tai  
-si tu lo dices-dijo matt  
los dos esperaron hasta que escucharon murmullos  
-ahi vienen-dijo tai  
mimi,t.k y kari iban pasando cuando de entre los arbustos matt salto frente a ellos ..este tomo a mimi de las manos y cerrando sus ojos dijo  
-quieres venir al baile conmigo?-

mimi se quedo en shock y todos se quedaron congelados ante la escena rarísima  
"pero que patético..que clase de chica aceptaría una invitación asi?"pensó tai  
-claro..ire al baile contigo !!-dijo mimi emocionada  
al conocer aquella voz matt abrio inmediatamente los ojos y la vio..no era sora takenouchi..sino mimi tachikawa su peor pesadilla desde la infancia ..la chica con la que pasaba discutiendo la que habia aceptado su invitacion al baile invernal...

-ahh..ahhh..mimi??..-dijo matt terriblemente incrédulo  
-si..soy yo-dijo mimi sonrojada

"solo mimi abría aceptado una invitación asi" pensó tai mientras salía de los abustos con cara de ingenuidad

-pasa algo matt?-dijo t.k al ver a su hermano como piedra aun sosteniendo las manos de mimi  
-mimi..es que yo..-dijo matt no atreviendose a decirle que se habia equivocado al notar que todos le miraban  
-olvidalo no pasa nada -dijo matt soltando sus manos  
-tai..pero que haces aqui-dijo kari

-ahh..acompañaba a matt-dijo tai nervioso al notar la expresion de matt como queriendole matar  
-por cierto donde dejaron a sora-dijo tai  
-ella se fue antes..-dijo mimi

"demonios...ahora como ara matt para coregir esto..es un estúpido como pudo equivocarse de esta forma"penso tai  
la tarde habia alcanzado a todos y decidieron que era mejor irse a casa por lo que se separaron tai,kari y mimi se fueron juntos y matt y t.k

-matt..te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo t.k  
-si?-dijo este  
-tenias planeado invitar a mimi al baile?-dijo t.k  
-ahh..digamos que fue una sorpresa-dijo matt "hasta para mi"penso el rubio mientras aun no podia creerlo..necesitaba decirle a mimi que esto habia sido un error..pero como..ni siquiera a el le habia pasado por la mente invitarla..de hecho de entre todo el mundo ella seria la ultima persona en la que pensaria..como?como fue?..y lo mejor como aria para desinvitarla sin hacerla llorar?

-por que lo preguntas?-dijo matt a t.k  
-es que note que te quedaste en shock después de invitarla..como si no fuera a ella a la que querías invitar-dijo t.k  
-pues..a decir verdad..-dijo matt  
-quiere decir que no era a Mimi a la que querías invitar??-dijo t.k muy sorprendido

-si..cometí un error..que mas da! la des invito y ya -dijo matt indiferente  
-como asi nada mas ..sabes lo que has hecho ??ella creyó que tu invitación era sincera matt..como vas a arreglar esto-dijo t.k  
-déjate de tus sermones ya veré como arreglo esto-dijo matt  
-quisiera saber..solo espero no vayas a lastimar a Mimi ella se veía muy ilusionada-dijo t.k

-no soy tan insensible..solo cometí un error-dijo matt  
-y a todo esto..a quien pensabas invitar ??-dijo t.k  
-a sora..-dijo matt

"como demonios puedes des invitar a una chica "pensaba matt..."Mimi es una chica muy linda...pero en que piensas matt ella esta completamente loca ...pero si la des invitas ella pensara que eres un cretino..además no puedo decirle que me equivoque pensara que soy un mentiroso ...que debo hacer "pensaba matt mientras tai pensaba lo contrario "como puedo invitar a sora"

sucedió que iba caminando por la calle cuando por arte de magia se encontró con su problema..sora takenouchi  
-hola sora-dijo tai algo sonrojado  
-hola-dijo sora secamente..en el fondo se preguntaba por que tai no la habia invitado al baile aun

-estas molesta ..eh..sora-dijo tai  
-no..no lo estoy que te hace pensar que estoy molesta-dijo la chica  
-por que cuando te enojas usas ese tono de voz -dijo tai  
sora se rio un poco sonrojándose..tai había resultado mas observador de lo que esperaba  
-y a donde vas?-dijo tai  
-solo sali a caminar que no puedo?-dijo sora  
-yo iba a verte-dijo tai  
-hablas en serio?-dijo sora  
-si..por que te sorprende?-dijo tai

-no..no me sorprende pero..para que querías verme?-dijo sora  
-ahh..es..yo...por donde comienzo..-dijo tai muy nervioso su oportunidad había llegado antes de lo que esperaba ..  
-pasa algo tai te sientes mal?-dijo sora tocándole la frente al ver que había adquirido un tono rojizo en el rostro  
-quieres ir al baile conmigo?-dijo tai muy despacio casi imperceptible pero sora escucho a la perfección

-que dices tai?-dijo ella  
"piensa no seas tonto..es ahora o nunca tai...díselo de una buena vez "pensó tai  
-quieres ir al baile conmigo!!!!!!!!!!-grito tai tan fuerte que la gente que iba pasando se quedo inmovil unos segundos hasta que sora comenzó a reír mucho ...

tai supuso que se burlaba de el..hasta que se detuvo para decir ..  
-crei que nunca me lo pedirias.....

los días pasaron rápido y el tan esperado día llego. Matt no tuvo suerte con su des invitación y decidió que tendría que ir con mimi al baile..al menos ella estaria feliz..la noticia de que sora iria con tai ya le habia llegado y decidió que esa era mas que una respuesta sobre lo que sora sentía por tai

matt fue a casa de mimi para recogerla estaciono el auto en la calle y tocó el tiembre..mimi abrio la puerta..lucia realmente radiante...tanto que se quedo sin palabras y mimi practicamente lo jalo hacia adentro...después de un rato ambos se fueron mimi llevaba un lindo violeta y una pulsera de flores lindísima que matt le había llevado como era costumbre de los bailes escolares ..ambos iban silenciosos hasta que mimi comenzó a hablar, matt se quedo callado para escucharla decir o mas bien gritar frases como "estoy tan emocionada""no creí que tu!!me invitaras""eres tan lindo""será una noche grandiosa" hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas

-podrias callarte!!!!!mimi !!!-dijo matt desesperado por lo que Mimi se quedo sin palabras  
-matt...estas enojado..dije algo que te molesto?-dijo mimi  
-no...no dijiste nada malo..todo esto es un error...es un error..yo no debi venir contigo al baile..yo no queria-dijo matt

-por que dices tantas cosas tan horribles??por que me invitaste si no querias venir conmigo?-dijo mimi  
-por que fue un accidente.....-dijo matt ya un poco mas calmado mientras seguia conduciendo  
-y con quien querias venir??-dijo mimi muy molesta  
-con sora...la iba a invitar a ella-dijo matt  
-eres una persona de lo peor..quiero irme a casa!!!!-dijo mimi llorando  
-deja de llorar mimi-dijo matt quien se sentia realmente mal por haberla echo llorar  
-eres un estupido quiero irme...a casa-dijo mimi  
-vamos a ir al baile!!-dijo matt quien comenzaba a alterarse  
-no iremos!!-dijo ella molesta por la acción de matt  
matt piso el acelerador del auto

-si no querías ir conmigo al menos debiste tener la decencia de decírmelo antes de que me arreglara y me hiciera ideas estúpidas-dijo Mimi  
-pues no debiste aceptar..Sabes bien que yo..Que yo..Te..-dijo matt callándose por que estaba a punto de cometer otro error  
-dilo..Anda dilo..Me odias..pues sabes que ? el sentimiento es mutuo y yo también puedo odiarte si me da la gana...ya te dije que quiero irme a casa-dijo Mimi haciendo girar el volante del auto por lo que matt perdió el control y simplemente piso el freno desesperado por lo que el auto se detuvo de pronto  
-que estas loca???Pudiste habernos matado..-dijo matt  
-ya cállate Ishida cretino!!!y llévame a mi casa-dijo mimi  
-pero que preguntas te ago..Claro que estas loca!!!Estas desquiciada..Esta es la clase de cosas por las que tu y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos-dijo matt  
Mimi se lleno de coraje...  
-sabes que...creo que si quiero ir al baile contigo...-dijo ella sonriéndole a matt por lo que este pensó que realmente estaba desquiciada


	2. Chapter 2

*desgraciadamente los personajes de digimon no son mi propiedad ya que pertenecen al talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

Hola aquí dejo la conti espero les guste mi parte favorita es la del mimatoasi que espero sea de su agrado.

sora se sentía la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra cuando vio a tai frente a ella sosteniendo su pulsera de flores que combinaba perfecta con su vestido azul...todo era justo como lo había imaginado ...le sonrió tímidamente  
-nos vamos-dijo tai  
-claro-dijo ella  
tai había pedido prestado el auto a su padre..en cuanto sora se subió escucho como el estéreo estaba encendido por lo que percibió la música de fondo ..tai conducía tranquilamente y hablaba poco..pero volteaba de vez en cuando hacia sora para sonreírle y sonrojarse un poco..le parecía que era mentira que sora hubiera aceptado ir al baile con el  
-y kari??quien la llevo a ella?-dijo sora para romper el silencio  
-ha..ella se fue con t.k hace un rato..ya sabes esos dos son tan inseparables como el pan y la mantequilla ..-dijo tai  
-creo que se gustan-dijo sora  
-si lo he pensado..no me gusta nada la idea de que kari tenga novio..pero t.k es un buen chico..-dijo tai  
-creí que morirías de celos cuando kari tuviera novio -dijo sora  
-naaah...eso no es muy sano para mi-dijo tai sonriéndole  
-has cambiado bastante tai-dijo sora  
-como? crecí un poco mas y ya no hago tantos berrinches pero nada mas-dijo tai  
sora comenzó a reír  
-me refería a que has madurado un poco -dijo sora  
-cierto..creo..-dijo tai nervioso  
-me encanta cuando pones esa cara-dijo sora mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oído  
tai detuvo el auto pues acababan de llegar a la escuela, le abrió la puerta a sora y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar  
ambos entraron al gimnasio de la escuela que estaba decorado con cientos de estrellas ,planetas, luces ...pues el tema del baile era la "vía láctea"  
mientras entraban t.k y kari se acercaron ..ella llevaba puesto un vestido corto y escotado de color verde esmeralda, llevaba sus cabellos sueltos y en su mano como si fuera una pulsera el adorno que t.k le había llevado  
-kari..ese vestido es muy corto-dijo tai discretamente a su hermana  
-tai no seas exagerado-dijo kari  
-como que no sea exagerado..vez cuantos chicos te están viendo-dijo tai alarmado por lo que sora casi lo detuvo para que no se desmayara  
-no te preocupes tai yo la cuido-dijo t.k  
"eso es lo que me preocupa..con ese vestido seguro te le declaras hoy "pensó tai mientras trataba de respirar de nuevo  
escucharon muchos murmullos de las personas ahí por lo que voltearon...Mimi y matt acababan de entrar tomados de la mano  
-podrías al menos sonreír un poco -dijo matt a Mimi muy despacio  
-tu no deberías decir nada canalla-dijo Mimi apretando su mano con fuerza como queriéndosela pulverizar  
-auu...ya te pedí disculpas...-dijo matt  
-eso no es suficiente para mi -dijo Mimi  
matt le sonrió  
-estas mas loca de lo que creí-dijo el  
-gracias lo tomare como un cumplido -dijo Mimi  
se acercaron a donde estaban tai y los demás para saludarlos  
-pero que lindos se miran-dijo tai viendo a matt  
-me las vas a pagar kamiya-dijo matt muy despacio peor tai escucho a la perfección  
Mimi sabia fingir muy bien pues no soltaba a matt para nada y hasta prácticamente le obligo a bailar con ella, la música comenzó a hacerse mas suave y t.k y kari también decidieron bailar  
-te gustaría bailar conmigo-dijo tai a sora  
extendiéndole su mano por lo que al verle a la cara sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y decirle que si.....

-es un trato estúpido ..pero creo que después de lo que te hice esta bien-dijo matt sonriéndole a Mimi que al parecer ya estaba de mejor humor  
-gracias matt no pretendo arruinarnos la noche después de todos somos amigos no? tal vez no los mejores pero igual y podemos pasárnosla bien-dijo Mimi  
-supongo que si..perdón por lo de hace rato eh?-dijo matt  
-si..ya se que eres un animal no te preocupes..-dijo Mimi abrazándolo  
matt siento eso muy raro pero igual le abrazo ..eran amigos después de todo ..."Mimi tiene un aroma dulce..que raro que jamás lo haya notado antes..jajá a veces y hasta es simpática..claro cuando no se porta como desquiciada ..además ella es muy linda..claro cuando no trata de matarme"pensaba matt  
-que tanto piensas?-dijo Mimi  
-no nada mas que eres linda..-dijo matt pero se ruborizo al reaccionar al notar lo que decía  
-t.k...-dijo Mimi  
-no soy matt Mimi no t.k-dijo matt  
-no..tai-dijo Mimi muy alterada  
-no..el vino con sora-dijo matt  
-tai y t.k se están peleando!!!-grito Mimi a matt que volteo para confirmar lo que Mimi decía  
inmediatamente los dos corrieron hacia la multitud que los rodeaba

**********************************************************

t.k no podía evitar sentirse nervioso..kari era la chica mas linda que conocía..siempre la había amado ...adoraba verla...y ese rubor en sus mejillas del rosa mas tierno que existía ...esa noche se veía aun mas linda...casi como un ángel..pensaba t.k mientras le tomaba por la cintura durante una canción ..le miro a los ojos..y ella se sonrojo muchísimo  
-jamás olvidare esta noche-dijo ella sonriéndole a su mejor amigo desde la infancia  
-si...lo mejor de todo es que estoy contigo..-dijo t.k ruborizándose también  
-me siento algo incomoda..muchas persona nos miran..tal vez tai tenia razón ..-dijokari pero fue interrumpida por t.k quien puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y la acerco contra su pecho..  
-te miras preciosa kari...y le prometí a tai que te cuidaría así que tu no te preocupes-dijo t.k mirándole dulcemente  
entonces no pudieron evitarlo...bajo las estrellas que pendían de hilos casi invisibles...luces de colores ,serpentinas de plata ...sus labios se entrelazaron ..fue un beso dulce..y largo..largo como el invierno ...pero cálido como una caricia del sol ...y por inercia se separaron asustados

******************************************************

tai sentía a sora tan cerca de el que no podía evitar sentirse alterado.. sentía que si seguía así ..pronto su corazón saldría volando de su pecho..  
-siempre quise que tu me invitaras tai-dijo sora mirándole a los ojos  
-siempre quise invitarte-dijo tai  
-podrías contestarme algo?-dijo sora  
-si..que quieres saber?-dijo tai  
-por que tardaste tanto en pedírmelo-dijo sora seria  
-ahh...pues..-dijo tai sumamente nervioso  
"no puedo decirle que esperaba que rechazara a matt para invitarla yo..seria muy estúpido de mi parte ..vamos tai..inventa algo ...algo bueno...creíble..."pensó tai  
-tenia miedo de que no aceptaras-dijo tai respirando hondo  
"básicamente es la verdad "pensó tai aliviado al ver que la respuesta convencía a sora  
esta lo abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en los labios...rápido..pero tai quedo como hipnotizado después de eso..hasta que vio como t.k y kari se besaban ..  
"ese maldito...no creí que se atreviera...pero me las va a pagar "pensó tai soltando a sora ..esta al voltear supo la razón y trato de detenerlo pero fue inútil..cuando t.k y kari dejaron de besarse ..tai se abalanzo como un animal sobre t.k y le dio un golpe en el rostro..t.k contesto la agresión con otro golpe y así se desato una pelea horrible..  
-tai detente !!!-dijo matt metiéndose en la pelea por lo que recibió un golpe inmediatamente de parte de tai..luego este se lo regreso...y tai le evento contra el escenario montado ..Mimi inmediatamente se acerco  
-matt...matt!! -dijo Mimi preocupada ..tai estaba fuera de control  
tai le dio un golpe tan fuerte que t.k termino en el piso  
-tai!!!!tai!! que haces??!!!!-dijo kari interponiéndose entre su hermano y t.k  
-no puedo creerlo tai...-dijo kari agachándose para ayudar a t.k  
sora se acerco a tai....estaba sangrando ..  
-tai...que has hecho-dijo sora  
-yo..lo siento..he arruinado la noche -dijo tai a sora

-matt!!!matt!!!! por favor dime que estas bien-dijo Mimi muy desesperada  
-ahh..estoy bien...podrías dejar de sacudirme-dijo matt abriendo los ojos un poco para ver la cara de preocupación de Mimi  
-perdón..me asuste tai estaba fuera de control..creo que fue a buscar a t.k para pedirle disculpas-dijo Mimi  
-ese tai..-dijo matt incorporándose con ayuda de Mimi  
-y sora?-sabes donde esta ella?-dijo matt  
"lo había olvidado el quería venir con sora al baile "pensó Mimi  
-no se..seguro esta con tai-dijo Mimi  
-necesito aire fresco-dijo matt  
-vamos afuera te ayudo-dijo Mimi  
Mimi ayudo a matt y salieron por suerte no había nevado y parecía una noche bastante agradable respecto al clima ambos se sentaron en los escalones que daban al gimnasio  
-no entiendo por que tai se puso así..sabes que le hizo t.k?-dijo matt  
-claro que no .estaba contigo-dijo Mimi  
-cierto pero creí que sora te había comentado algo-  
-no, ni siquiera le he visto..cuando tai te golpeo me fui inmediatamente a donde estabas-dijo Mimi algo molesta  
-entonces no volviste a ver a sora?-dijo matt  
-ya te dije que no!!!!si tanto te importa sora por que no te vas a buscarla?!!!-dijo Mimi alterada  
-pues debería hacerlo a fin de cuentas no quería venir al baile contigo!!!!eres una engreída  
-yo una engreída???pero tu eres un tipo tan arrogante!!!además de un canalla junto con el estúpido de tai!!!-dijo Mimi  
-por que!!!?? por que quería venir al baile con sora y no contigo como el resto de los chicos de la escuela?-dijo matt muy molesto  
al parecer la discusión comenzaba a agravarse como siempre solían ser las discusiones entre los dos  
-si!!!Eres un tonto!!!! y pensar que rechace la invitación de muchos chicos solo por ti!!!-dijo Mimi  
-pues noticia para ti Mimi!! no me agradas nada!!!!-dijo matt  
-y quien dice que tu me agradas?!!!!-dijo Mimi  
-lo que pasa es k no soportas que no me derrita por ti como todos los demás..esto solo hiere tu enorme ego de princesita-dijo matt  
-estas pasando la raya matt!!estas pasando la raya!!!-dijo Mimi  
-no sabes como me importa eso-dijo matt  
-si sora supiera la clase de tipo seguro jamás aceptaría una invitación tuya!!!-dijo Mimi  
-ella es muy diferente a ti ni siquiera se por que son amigas...no se como te soporta!!!-dijo matt  
-tu y tai son amigos por que son iguales de canallas...mira que jugar con los sentimientos de sora así..como si ella fuera un trofeo..que crees..que no se lo diré..que no le diré lo que idearon tu y tai-dijo Mimi  
-tu no le dirás nada a sora..ese fue el trato ..si venia contigo no le dirías nada..lo prometiste -dijo matt  
-no me dirá que matt?-dijo sora que bajaba los escalones hasta ponerse en donde estaban matt y Mimi  
-ahhh..-dijo Mimi  
-nada...nada..-dijo matt  
-no me mientas matt..que idearon tu y tai...-dijo sora  
-anda matt díselo...díselo..se lo suficientemente valiente para decirle la verdad..dile por que viniste al baile conmigo..dile por que me hiciste llorar cuando fuste a recogerme..-dijo Mimi saliendo corriendo de ahí  
-Mimi espera...-dijo matt viendo como se alejaba bajando los escalones  
-que le has echo a Mimi???por que dijo esas cosas???vas a decirme lo que tai y tu idearon???..-dijo sora  
-sora!!!sora!!ahí estas...-dijo tai quien llego a donde matt y sora estaban...

*************************************************************

t.k estaba todo golpeado kari jamás le perdonaría a tai aquella agresión..había arruinado un momento tan lindo..todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a t.k lo que sentía por el..  
-t.k estas bien!!??-dijo kari mientras se sentaba aun lado de el en las gradas del campo se soccer de la escuela  
-si ..estoy bien kari..-dijo t.k  
-no entiendo por que tai se porto así ..el estaba tan tranquilo hace rato..-dijo kari mientras las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas  
-no llores kari-dijo t.k mientras el abrazaba  
-pero es que..yo..no pude decírtelo ..-dijo kari  
-decirme que?-dijo t.k  
-que tu también me gustas mucho-dijo kari aun llorando  
-no llores kari..es en este momento que me siento mas feliz que nunca...-dijo t.k

****************************************************  
tai había dejado sola a sora..tenia que encontrar a t.k y a kari..debía disculparse por lo que había echo..había arruinado la noche de todos..parecía inútil...no les veía por ninguna parte ..salió..cuando disponía entrar de nuevo al gimnasio subió los escalones para encontrarse con Mimi quien venia bajando mientras lloraba  
-Mimi??!! que te pasa??que te sucede??-dijo tai  
-déjame en paz idiota!!!-dijo Mimi empujándolo  
-te ha hecho algo matt..?-dijo tai tratando de detenerla pero fue inútil ella no se detuvo  
"que abra pasado??..se veía muy mal..debo encontrar a matt..y sora..la deje sola hace rato espero no se moleste..nada puede salir peor" pensó tai mientras seguía subiendo para encontrarse a sora y a matt..quien inmediatamente reaccionaron..al verlo  
-que bueno que llegas tai..-dijo sora  
-por que que pasa?..Mimi se fue llorando..que paso aquí?-dijo tai  
-eso quisiera saber yo..matt no me lo ha dicho..espero tu si seas lo suficientemente hombre para explicarme-dijo sora  
matt permanecía silencioso..jamás había sentido tanta tensión en su vida como lo que sentía en aquellos momentos..pensaba sobre todo en Mimi..le había lastimado tanto esa noche..pero por fin había logrado comprender por que Mimi había aceptado venir al baile con el..por que estuvo al pendiente cuando se peleo, por que siempre buscaba estar cerca de el…no podía ser…o si?...ella ..ella estaba enamorada de el..y el?..el que sentía por ella?..según la odiaba..pero si le odiaba por que le importaba tanto el como se sentía…el si la había lastimado..y sobre todo por que se había dado por vencido cuando tai invito a sora…ahora conocía la razón…no amaba a sora Takenouchi…..  
-mas les vale que comienzan a explicarme todo de una buena vez..-dijo sora quien comenzaba a molestarse en serio  
-pues…como te lo explico..??-dijo tai  
-pues puedes empezar por el inicio de todo esto –dijo sora  
-pues ..pues…yo..y matt..si..matt-dijo tai  
-matt..matt..-dijo sora para ver al rubio correr escaleras abajo con una sola intención…alcanzar a a Mimi…

Mimi corría mientras lloraba sabia a la perfección que aceptar venir con matt al baile aun sabiendo que matt quería a sora iba a lastimarla mucho..."es mi culpa..jamás debía aceptar..es mas..cuando me lo pidió era demasiado lindo para que fuera real..debí haber sabido que se trataba de algo ilógico..tal vez el tenga razón soy una tonta..una tonta.."pensaba Mimi mientras su paso se hacia lento atreves del resto del campus de la escuela..se abrazaba a si misma por que ya comenzaba a hacer algo de frio..caminar a su casa con su vestido puesto ..su cabello algo despeinado y llorando no era como había planeado terminaría ese día pero eso se ganaba por querer jugar a un juego en el que ya había perdido hace mucho....  
-por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el...por que es tan fuerte ...debería odiarlo..y no puedo-dijo Mimi mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas con ese rubor rosado que no podía evitar tener... la pulsera de flores que llevaba le llamo la atención...y se la quito arrojándola al suelo  
-es un estúpido..ni siquiera se hubiera molestado..en traérmela..si se que en realidad no era para mi-dijo Mimi  
-tal vez...siempre debió ser tuya-dijo matt quien se detuvo después de venir corriendo agitado...su respiración era visible como un vapor tenuemente blanco..Mimi se le quedo viendo  
-que haces aquí?-dijo ella mirándole con desprecio ...como se atrevía a buscarle  
-Mimi..-dijo el antes de ser interrumpido por ella  
-no digas nada..si vienes a disculparte ..pues no tienes por que..acepte venir contigo aun después de saber lo que tu sientes por sora..fui yo la tonta..no tienes que llevarme a casa..puedo irme sola-dijo Mimi y le dio la espalda para seguir caminando  
matt quedo silencioso ..como no lo pudo notar antes...el recogió la pulsera de flores  
corrió para alcanzarla y quedar justamente frente a ella  
-aun lado Ishida-dijo Mimi empujándolo un poco por lo que matt cayo y Mimi siguió caminando sobre el césped mojado con sus zapatillas en las manos..matt se levanto y volvió a colocarse frente a ella  
-deja de molestar..que es lo que quieres!!!!!!!?..no hay problema por nada matt..seguimos siendo amigos ..olvidar se me da muy bien..siempre he sido despistada..por lo de hace rato solo estaba preocupada por ti..no significa nada mas -dijo Mimi quien no podía evitar llorar al negar lo que sentía por matt  
matt permanecía callado ..era el idiota mas grande sobre la faz de la tierra...al menos sentía eso al verla llorar..  
-Mimi...contesta mi pregunta ..por favor...tu..tu sientes..algo por mi?-dijo matt poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Mimi  
ella le miro a los ojos...  
-nada...-dijo ella  
-eso supuse..que me contestarías....-dijo matt mirándole fijamente..Mimi le parecía una completa desconocida  
ella se desplomo de rodillas sobre el pasto...  
-no puedo!!!!no puedo!!!!!!!!-dijo ella llorando aun mas ..  
matt le coloco su saco de gala ...y se arrodillo frente a ella..para pasar su dedo sobre los labios de Mimi...no le conocía...no le conocía....nada....Mimi se quedo callada por unos segundos ...matt se levanto..y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla..ella la rechazo y se levanto sola y arrojo su saco al suelo...para seguir caminando ..  
-Mimi...-dijo matt...el la volvió a alcanzar corriendo ella volteo para ser abrazada por matt contra su pecho y besada apasionadamente por el rubio....era un beso tan dulce que sentía el calor recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo ..matt le apretaba contra su cuerpo fuertemente...como no queriéndole dejar ir nunca...y por mas que ella trababa de resistirse no podía..por fin ..se detuvo..  
-que pretendes Ishida-dijo ella  
-saber..saber..quien eres tu-dijo el  
-buenas noches..soy Mimi Tachikawa..he sido amiga tuya desde hace ya bastante tiempo-dijo ella  
-tal vez no el suficiente para darme cuenta ..creo que estoy enamorado de ti..-dijo matt


	3. Chapter 3

*desgraciadamente los personajes de digimon no son mi propiedad ya que pertenecen al talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

Hola aquí dejo otra parte yo disfrute mucho la parte de mimi y matt no se ustedes

"maldito matt...se ha ido..me ha dejado con toda la responsabilidad de explicarle a sora ...como comienzo...sora..yo y matt no estábamos seguros de lo que sentías y decidimos ..pues invitarte ..a ver con quien ibas...no no no..es muy estúpido..que tal..sora yo te amo..me gusta como suena eso..es un buen inicio..umm..pero no creo que se lo diga..soy muy cobarde..que tal.."pensaba tai sumamente nervioso mientras notaba como sora se impacientaba al ver que no le decía nada  
-bien tai vas a explicarme..que sucede-dijo sora  
-no se a que te refieres-dijo tai  
-me refiero a que mimi y matt discutieron..-dijo sora  
-eso no es raro..ellos discuten a cada rato..es mas, eso es de lo mas común-dijo tai nervioso  
-si..es cierto..eso es de lo mas común..pero Mimi salió corriendo de aquí..llorando. cuando llegue matt y ella discutían gravemente...y tu nombre..y mi nombre salieron a relucir..no te parece raro?-dijo sora  
-ahh..Pues..-dijo tai  
-además Mimi le grito a matt que me dijera a mi por que había aceptado venir con ella al baile -dijo sora  
tai lo supo...tenia que decirle la verdad..  
-sora..matt esta enamorado de ti..-dijo tai  
sora se quedo petrificada..no podia ser..  
-estas diciendome que ..-dijo sora  
-si..matt no tenia planeado invitar a mimi..fue un accidente ..ese dia ..yo estuve con el..el iba a invitarte ..yo le dije que lo hiciera-dijo tai  
-pero por que.??..es por eso que tardaste tanto en invitarme a venir?-dijo sora  
-si..tenia miedo..al saber que matt vendria con mimi..supe que no me rechazarias..-dijo tai  
-y que ubiera pasado si ubiera aceptado la invitacion de matt?-dijo sora llorando  
-nada..no ubiera pasado nada..en eso quedamos yo y matt..no importaba a quien aceptaras ..el otro no diria nada-dijo tai  
-y mis sentimientos????donde quedan mis sentimientos?-dijo sora llorando aun mas  
-no llores por favor sora..ya se que he arruinado todo esta noche..-dijo tai  
-no..no es eso...-dijo sora..  
-entonces???..no entiendo-dijo tai  
-es por eso..tu nunca entiendes nada-dijo sora  
"a el le daba igual si hubiera venido con matt...soy una estúpida..por un momento creí ..creí que el sentía algo por mi..."pensó sora  
-ya me quiero ir a casa tai-dijo sora  
-entiendo...-dijo tai  
"dicelo!!!dicelo imbécil!!!!dile que la quieres..que la amas...que te mueres por besarla!!!!""penso tai desesperado..pero su yo interior parecía no reaccionar  
-esta noche..no fue tan mala tai...-dijo sora  
despues de un rato sora se tranquilizo..y tai y ella se fueron ..tai trato de localizar a kari le llamo a su celular pero no contesto..despues de lo que habia hecho no esperaba menos..  
-no culpes a matt..el solo queria venir contigo al baile..pero consideró que des invitar a mimi seria muy cruel de su parte-dijo tai  
-si..lo se..pobre mimi estaba destrozada cuando le vi..seguro matt se lo dijo...es por eso que estaba asi-dijo sora pensando en como se sentiría su amiga  
-como quisiera que todo después de que estuvimos bailando desapareciera..hasta ahi parecia todo perfecto-dijo sora  
-yo..lo siento..-dijo tai  
-no te disculpes..no es conmigo..-dijo sora  
-si..te arruine a ti tambien la noche-dijo tai  
-no del todo..venir contigo fue una decisión correcta ..si tuviera que elegir otra vez ...te elegiria a ti..-dijo sora mientras bajaba del auto  
-adios tai-dijo ella  
-adios-dijo el..para alejarse..sora entro corriendo a su cuarto para llorar amargamente la indiferencia de tai..."si hubiera venido con matt..a el le daba lo mismo "pensó sora

el celular tenia rato timbrando..kari lo tomo y vio que se trataba de su hermano..no le contesto  
-era tai?-dijo t.k quien se encontraba sentado a su lado en las gradas del campo de soccer  
-si..-dijo kari algo triste  
-no estes triste kari..seguro se le pasara y seguira siendo el tai de siempre-dijo t.k dedicandole una tierna sonrisa  
-como lo haces?-dijo kari  
-hacer que?-dijo t.k  
-como puedes estar tan tranquilo siempre..no lo comprendo..-dijo kari  
-solo verte hace que valga la pena todo kari-dijo t.k  
kari se ruborizo al escuchar eso..  
-comienza a hacer algo de frio-dijo t.k cubriendola con su saco  
-gracias..-dijo kari  
El cielo se habia nublado dejando ver poco la luna plateada  
-nos vamos?-dijo t.k  
-suena bien-dijo kari  
ella y t.k se fueron ..  
-no vi a matt por ningun lugar ..queria pedirle si nos llevaba ..pero ..tal vez y ya se fue-dijo t.k  
-no te preocupes..mi casa no esta lejos..en cambio la tuya si-dijo kari tomandolo del brazo  
Ambos siguieron caminando por la calle …  
La lluvia les alcanzo a medio camino por lo que se refugiaron bajo el techo de un pequeño café que ya había cerrado  
-te miras linda mojada-dijo t.k sonriendole  
-no sera tan lindo cuando pesquemos un resfriado-dijo kari  
-entonces…seras..mi novia?-dijo t.k abanzando fuera del techo por lo que kari vio como era empapado por la lluvia que se habia convertido en una cortina casi transparente el le volteo a ver sonriente..y extendió su mano  
-si..-dijo kari  
Ella sonrío también y corrió a sus brazos…para besarle bajo las gotas frías de lluvia…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
mimi sentía tantas cosas a la vez mientras matt le besaba...pero le empujo y le dio una bofetada  
-no se lo que pretendes Ishida..pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Mimi  
-por que hiciste eso-dijo matt  
-dejame en paz..jamas vuelvas a acercarte a mi..Crees que soy estúpida..no quiero que jamas me vuelvas a tener lastima -dijo ella  
-mimi dejame llevarte a tu casa-dijo matt  
-no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo-dijo mimi y siguió caminando hacia la calle..cuando volteo vio que matt se alejaba en direccion contraria  
"es un estupido..creyó que caeria..no soy como todas las chicas matt..y sera mejor que de una buena vez ..lo sepas"penso mimi  
llevaba ya rato caminando sola cuando comenzó a llover..un auto se acerco a la orilla de la calle..bajo la ventanilla  
-mimi..sube te llevo a casa-dijo matt  
-no!!!no entiendes?!!-dijo mimi enojada y siguió caminado..estaba toda empapada  
matt se bajo del auto y le tomo de la mano  
-suéltame animal-dijo ella  
-no seas obstinada mimi como piensas llegar asta tu casa?-dijo matt  
-pues caminando ademas eso a ti que te importa-dijo mimi  
-vas a resfriarte ..por mi culpa-dijo matt  
-dejame en paz!!!!eres un tonto!!!un tonto!!!-dijo mimi  
matt le levanto y le subio al auto..le puso el cinturon ,y rapidamente se subio para ponerle seguro a la puerta  
-esto es secuestro-dijo mimi aun tratando de salirse del auto  
-perdoname por lo que te hize pasar-dijo matt  
-es eso ..pues estas perdonado-dijo mimi muy molesta

Durante el trayecto permanecieron silenciosos

-eres muy orgullosa..eso a veces esta bien..pero no deberia ser cuando se trata de tus sentimientos-dijo matt mientras conducia

-no te quieras hacer el bueno conmigo ..yo siento lo que quiero sentir-dijo mimi  
-te amo-dijo el  
-aqui me bajo-dijo mimi ..matt quito los seguros y ella se bajo..  
-mimi te amo-dijo matt  
-yo te amo..eso era lo que querias escuchar no?-dijo mimi sarcásticamente asotanado la puerta del auto  
para salir corriendo y entrar a su casa

sora seguia llorando mientras veia la pulsera que tai le habia dado ese dia  
-soy una tonta...como pude pensar que el sentia algo por mi-dijo sora  
afuera llovia ..y tai seguia conduciendo a casa..esperaba que al amanecer todo fuera diferente  
"soy un estupido..por que no le puedo decirle que le amo?"

el baile invernal habia terminado con una lluvia fria que aun seguia..sora pensaba que tai no sentia nada por ella..tai trataba de decirle que le amaba..peor no tenia mucho exito..matt habia descubierto algo interesante ...mimi trataba de arracanse a matt del pensamiento..pero nada resultaba..t.k y kari no tardearon en darse cuenta de que las cosas entre sus amigos no andaban muy bien

era temprano y seguia lloviendo afuera..en casa de los kamiya el desayuno resulto algo incomodo .de hecho se trato de puras indirectas entre kari y tai..  
-y a que horas llego kari mama-dijo tai  
-llegue poco despues que tu..t.k me trajo en taxi-dijo kari  
-que no se iban a venir con matt?-dijo tai  
-creo que el se vino antes que nosotros-dijo kari  
poco despues la chica salio de su casa con su paraguas para ser encontrada por t.k..ambos se fueron juntos a la escuela ..tai estaba casi seguro de que ya eran novios

-crees que seria bueno decirselo de una buena vez?-dijo t.k  
-no creo..tai estaba algo raro..creo que las cosas no andan muy bien entre sora y el-dijo kari  
-ya veo..matt tambien estaba algo raro..me crees si te digo que trato de llamar a mimi toda lo noche-dijo t.k  
-eso si es raro-dijo kari  
-que? Que matt tratara de hablar con ella?-dijo t.k  
-no..que mimi no conteste..siempre contesta no importa la hora-dijo kari  
-cierto..trate de preguntarle a matt por que se fue temprano del baile..no me dijo nada pero creo que discutio con mimi..aun que bueno de todas formas era rarisimo verlos juntos no cres?-dijo t.k  
-si..a decir verdad ..era poco creible ..ellos discuten tanto ..todo el tiempo..que la sola idea de verlos juntos parece mentira-dijo sacudia su paraguas de vez en cuando mientras caminaban  
-amo los dias de lluvia-dijo t.k  
maravillosos..-dijo kari

para el tercer periodo de clases el salon de matt,tai, y sora tuvieron libre ..y el salon donde estaba mimi ..tuvo su clase de deportes ..practicarían vóleibol en el gimnasio ...asi que los chicos fueron a ver ..  
matt le miraba desde las gradas junto con tai y sora..que era la unica que parecia aun tener animos para apoyar a mimi ..quien la verdad no era nada buena en los deportes..

a sora le sonrió..a tai le saludo..a ,matt..simplemente le ignoro..matt creia que no era nada raro..despues de la terrible noche....pero lo que no sabia ..era si el te amo de anoche había sido sincero o simplemente uno mas de sus sarcasmos

sora por su parte noto que matt estaba bastante pensativo y recordo lo que tai le habia dicho la noche del baile..sobre lo que matt sentia por ella..pero decidio que si matt no le habia mencionado nada era por algun buen motivo..ese buen motivo era una chica cuyo nombre empezaba con m..y terminaba con i...sora no podia negar que era sumamente facil enamorarse de matt...pero sora sabia que tai era y seria siempre el amor de su vida

-sora..-dijo tai  
-si pasa algo tai?-dijo sora  
-podria hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo-dijo tai  
-si,siempre almorzamos juntos tai..no entiendo por que seria diferente hoy-dijo sora  
quien hablaba un poco mas fuerte por que entre silbatos,silbidos,y rechinidos de tenis en el suelo del gimnasio batallaba para escuchar

matt se levanto de las gradas..notaba cierta tension entre tai y sora  
-voy a ver mas de cerca-dijo matt  
quien bajo hasta quedar cerca de la cancha de voleyball..al parecer mimi no tenia un buen dia pues su equipo perdia por mucho..y un saque del otro equipo hiso que terminara en el suelo..volteo..matt le miraba al parecer se habia preocupado por su caida..pero ella le miro con desprecio y se levanto

"vamos mimi...tu y yo sabemos que somos malas para esto..pero vas a dejar que el te mire asi..se supone que debemos olvidarlo..no debe notar que nos pone nerviosas ..debe saber que estamos bien..que no nos importa.."penso mimi seriamente ..

matt le miraba como jamas le habia mirado...notaba cada uno de sus movientos ..."que me pasa?!!!!reacciona matt!!!!que se supone que es esto?!!!jamas habia sentido esto...pero y sora...ella me gusta...entonces que es lo que siento??por que mimi hace que yo sienta esto??!!"pensaba matt desesperado..no podia negar que cada vez que mimi le ignoraba sentia un coraje inmenso..que no podia explicar..  
un silbato anuncio el medio tiempo..habria un descanso antes de la segunda parte del partido..

tai inmediatamente tomo a sora del brazo y la llevo hacia afuera..  
-sora..yo..-dijo tai  
-que te pasa tai..estas tan rojo..tienes fiebre..-dijo sora pasando el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del chico..tai se la  
-no..no tengo fiebre...sora..estas molesta conmigo?-dijo tai  
-no..no estoy molesta..por que lo dices-dijo sora  
-por lo de anoche..por lo que te dije de matt..note que estabas algo distante de mi-dijo tai  
-tal vez-dijo sora  
-puedo saber por que?-dijo tai  
-no lo entenderias ..-dijo sora  
-asi que crees que soy tonto-dijo tai  
-no..solo que a veces no te comprendo-dijo sora  
-por que?-dijo tai  
-por que a veces no se que piensas..que pasa por tu mente..que es lo que sientes-dijo sora  
-y para que querrias saber que es lo que siento?-dijo tai  
-para nada tai..para nada..-dijo sora molesta ..mientras caminaba rapidamente bajo las gotas de lluvia..  
-hey sora?!!que te pasa?!!!que te sucede!!!?-dijo tai tratando de alcanzarla  
-no me siento muy bien-dijo sora  
-dejame ayudarte –dijo tai  
Sora corria bajo la lluvia con direccion al campo de soccer  
-sora espera!!-decia tai mientras corria tras ella  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

En el gimnasio otro silbatazo anunciaba la segunda parte del partido ..matt habia tratado de hablar con mimi ..pero esta ni siquiera salio del gimnasio  
Matt aun le miraba..muchos chicos llevaban sus cámaras digitales para tomar cientos de fotos de las chicas mas lindas ..matt apretaba los puños cada vez que comentaban algo hacerca de mimi ..  
El transcurso del partido fue raro..mimi demostraba ser mas astuta para los deportes de lo que todos habían pensado….el marcador dio un giro impresiónate ..todo iba bien..hasta que un flash..hizo que mimi retrocediera un poco ..por lo que se torcio un tobillo..inmediatamente estuvo en el suelo..  
Matt de inmediato salto a la cancha ….el verlo ..mimi ..suprimio su dolor…no pensaba llorar…  
-vete de aquí…puedo sola-dijo mimi tratando de levantarse..pero era imposible..el dolor era muy intenso….  
Matt se agacho…  
-sube a mi espalda..-dijo  
-claro que no!-dijo mimi  
-vamos mimi solo te llevare a la enfermeria-dijo matt  
Al notar que todos empezaban a reunirse a su alrededor ..no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar  
Minutos después se encontraba siendo llevada por matt ..a la enfermeria bajo las gotas de lluvia  
-te duele mucho?-dijo matt  
-eso no te importa-dijo mimi  
-mimi..-dijo matt  
-no creas que disfruto esto-dijo mimi…..


	4. Chapter 4

*desgraciadamente los personajes de digimon no son mi propiedad ya que pertenecen al talento de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento

Hola aquí dejo otra parte de este su fic ..yo disfrute mucho la parte de mimi y matt no se ustedes

Pero me encantó lo que dice tai al final de este capi

la lluvia parecía no dejar de persistir..  
-hey!!Sora!!Espera!!Que te sucede-dijo tai corriendo tras la chica  
Estaba toda empapada..y sus cabellos pelirrojos escurrían por el agua  
-no me sucede nada-decía sora  
-no te entiendo por que estas asi??!!-dijo tai  
Por lo que la chica se detuvo de pronto..Volteó a verlo..las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo..les separaban escasos dos metros de distancia..Estaban parados justo en el campo de soccer del colegio..Ninguno de los dos..Sabia que decir…  
-podria saber por que estas así?-dijo tai  
-no..no puedes saberlo-dijo sora  
-por que no? –dijo tai  
-creo que..aun no puedo decirtelo-dijo sora  
-ya no somos amigos acaso sora-dijo tai  
-claro que si..tu y yo siempre seremos amigos-dijo sora mientras caminaba  
Un balón de soccer estaba tirado en el pasto..por lo que tai lo pateo  
-por los viejos tiempo sora!-dijo tai..la chica solo sonrío y vio pasar el balon ..  
-eres un tonto tai-dijo la pelirroja  
para ir tras el balón ..las cosas siempre pueden posponerse..pensó sora mientras le regresaba el balón a tai…  
bajo la lluvia..un partido de soccer parecia hacer olvidarlo todo ..hasta el latir de un corazón ..y el rubor de unas mejillas..

****************************************************

Afuera seguia lloviendo..el salon de t.k y kari estaba ya en la hora del almuerzo..pero ellos se quedaron en el salon de clases…mientras kari se asomaba por la ventana  
-que crees que este pasando.-dijo kari  
-no lo se…todos estan tan raros..matt esta tan diferente ..que casi te podria jurar que parece otra persona –dijo t.k  
-tai ..el me preocupa..y sora..y mimi..ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de verlas..no se que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí..pero creo que se esta saliendo de control..no deberiamos dejar que se lastimen asi..todos son nuestros amigos..y nuestros hermanos-dijo kari

Matt cargaba a Mimi sobre su espalda ..esta le abrazaba fuerte para no caerse ..las gotas de lluvia les habían empapado  
Por que el gimnasio quedaba algo retirado de la enfermería  
mimi se habia aguantado las ganas de llorar..pero el dolor en su tobillo era intenso  
-que le ha pasado?-pregunto la enfermera  
-se ha torcido un tobillo en el partido-dijo matt  
-gracias..pude decirselo yo misma-dijo mimi groseramente por lo que la enfermera se desconserto  
-ya veo….le dije al entrenador que suspendiera su clase..pero es tan terco-dijo la enfermera  
matt permanecio ahi mientras la revisaban  
-no es nada grave ..con un poco de descanso..estara bien-dijo la enfermera mientras le vendaba el tobillo  
-no es necesario que te quedes-dijo mimi a matt  
este solo se rio un poco"ella es tan terca" pensó matt  
-sera mejor que uses esto-dijo la enfermera mientras le daba unas usamos cuando hay fracturas..pero no creo que quieras andar de aqui para allá apoyándote e alguien-dijo la enfermera maliciosamente mientras miraba a matt  
-yo podria..-dijo matt antes de ser interrumpido por mimi  
-claro que no-dijo la chica  
tomando las muletas y parándose trabajosamente..jamás había usado unas muletas  
-te ayudo?-dijo matt  
-puedo sola gracias-dijo mimi avanzando hacia la puerta seguida por matt  
-ya no discutan..son una pareja tan dulce-dijo la enfermera  
-el no es mi novio!-grito mimi muy molesta!!  
-mimi..dejame ayudarte-dijo matt cuando mimi llegó a las escaleras  
-aléjate Ishida..créeme si no trajera muletas te abría golpeado hace rato -dijo mimi  
-esta bien..esta bien..no te ayudare..pero me quedare a ver como es que piensas bajar..en dado caso que me necesites estare justo..abajo-dijo matt bajando las escaleras y quedandose ahi..  
-eres tan molesto-dijo ella bajando trabajosamente escalón por escalón..pero no tenia mucho exito..estuvo a punto de caer pero matt le sostuvo y le cargó  
-aceptalo..necesitas ayuda-dijo matt mientras le cargaba

-no necesito nada de ti-dijo mimi cuando matt le bajó  
-yo la verdad no te entiendo...primero dices que me quieres y luego me tratas como si fuera una basura -dijo matt  
-para empezar..yo jamas te dije que me gustabas..si te refieres a lo de anoche cuando me dejaste en mi casa ..solo te lo dije para que dejaras de fastidiar-dijo mimi muy enojada mientras se alejaba con sus muletas..matt quedo frio en el pasillo..  
"como saber cuando mimi dice la verdad..ella es tan complicada.."penso matt

******************************************************************

-no lo puedo creer de usted Takenouchi..jamas nos habia dado ningun problema-dijo el director a sora que se encontraba parada junto a tai en la oficina del director ambos chicos se encontraban empapados  
-ya la dije que fue mi culpa -dijo tai  
-usted mejor callese kamiya, que tiene el expediente mas largo en toda la historia de esta escuela  
-yo lo siento-dijo sora  
-no es algo que se arregle con una simple disculpa..ha faltado a una de sus clases..esta toda mojada junto con este muchacho..ademas si le perdonara esta falta todos los demas van a creer que pueden hacer cosas como esta..estan locos o que les pasa muchachos?? van a pescar un resfriado..como se les ocurre jugar un partido de soccer bajo la lluvia??

-limpiar el salon de clases!!!!sabe cuanto se ensucia en dias de lluvia?!!que demonios piensa el director??!!-dijo tai una vez que el y sora haian salido de la oficina  
-vamos no es tan malo..puso haber sido peor tai-dijo sora  
-pero nos divertimos verdad?-dijo tai  
-no te lo voy a negar..-dijo sora riendo maliciosamente  
mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo a su salon ..donde encontraron a matt afuera  
-que no hay clases?-dijo tai  
-si..pero estoy castigado -dijo matt  
-pero por que?-dijo tai  
-mimi se lastimo en el juego..la lleve a la enfermeria-dijo matt  
-pero como-dijo sora  
-no es nada grave se torcio un tobillo..-dijo matt  
-y aun asi no te dejaron entrar-dijo tai  
-claro que no tonto ,si no no estuviera afuera -dijo matt  
-cierto-dijo tai  
-y que es eso?-dijo matt refiriendose a los papeles que tai y sora tenian en sus manos  
-ahh..eso-dijo sora  
-detenciones..-dijo tai  
-sora a ti tambien?-dijo matt  
-digamos que si-dijo sora

-de todas formas creo que llegaron tarde –dijo Matt  
-por que –dijo tai  
-por que esta es la ultima clase-dijo Matt  
-la ultima?!!!Como es eso-dijo sora  
-es la ultima hora!!por cierto donde estaban los dos ..??después del medio tiempo del partido no los volví a ver-dijo Matt  
-ah..Estábamos jugando soccer-dijo tai  
-si..eso estábamos jugando soccer-dijo sora  
-ahh ya veo-dijo matt  
-pero como estaba lloviendo..pues..Detenciones-dijo sora  
-por que no se van de una vez..yo no puedo hasta que se acabe la clase -dijo Matt suspirando  
-no podemos tampoco-dijo tai  
-por que no-dijo matt  
-por que parte del castigo es limpiar el salón después de las clases-dijo sora  
Los siguientes minutos Matt les explico como mimi se había lesionado ..Por lo que sora se preocupo bastante..no había hablado con ella desde la noche del baile y no tenia idea de cómo se encontraba su amiga.  
Al sonar el timbre supieron que las clases habían terminado ..Tai y sora se ocultaron mientras salían todos..No querían que el profesor los viera  
-Ishida no quiero que llegue tarde ni una vez mas –dijo el profesor  
-ya le dije que lleve a un amiga a la enfermería-dijo Matt  
-eso no me interesa no quiero que llegue tarde otra vez-dijo el profesor y se marcho  
Una vez que todos se fueron tai y sora entraron al salón Matt había desaparecido  
-creí que nos esperaría?-dijo tai aun desconcertado  
-si yo tambien lo crei-dijo sora..que al parecer comenzaba a notar que matt trataba de evitarla  
-y bien por donde comenzamos?-dijo tai  
-pues..no tengo ni la mas remota idea jamás me habían castigado-dijo sora  
-pues tai tiene mucha experiencia en eso-dijo kari mientras entraba junto con t.k al salon  
-que graciosa kari –dijo tai  
-hola chicos-saludo t.k  
Tai le devolvió el saludo como si nada del día anterior ubiera pasado  
-solo venia a avisarte que ya me iba..no se tarden mucho por que aun esta lloviendo..y no te preocupes no le diré a nuestra madre que te castigaron-dijo kari  
-muy amable de tu parte ..que quieres a cambio-dijo tai  
-nada ya me voy –dijo kari quien salio junto con t.k  
-esos dos andan muy juntos últimamente-dijo tai  
-creo que eres la persona mas celosa del mundo-dijo sora  
-ya vas a empezar ..Tan bien que íbamos-dijo tai  
-yo no estoy diciendo nada malo..Solo la verdad-dijo sora  
-crees que soy celoso?-dijo tai pero antes de que pudieran seguir una discusión muchi mas fuerte les acalló

-ya te dije que no!!!!!Puedo irme sola!!!no necesito de tu ayuda-oyeron a mimi  
-no seas terca como te vas a ir asi?-dijo matt  
-nadie te pidió ayuda!!!-decia mimi  
-esta lloviendo, apenas y sabes caminar asi!!-dijo matt  
-pues..tengo mas amigos a parte de ti-dijo mimi entrando con trabajo al salón donde estaban tai y sora  
-tai necesito ayuda para irme a casa podrias ayudarme -dijo mimi  
Matt se quedo pasmado..en verdad ella no quería nada que viniera de el  
-pues..si..Supongo-dijo tai  
-mimi estas bien?-dijo sora acercándose a su amiga  
-si solo me lastime un poco-dijo mimi  
-mimi..tai esta castigado tendras que esperarte ..pero yo te puedo ayudar-dijo matt  
-dije que no..prefiero esperar-dijo mimi mirandole con desprecio  
"quieres jugar a ese juego...yo también se jugarlo" pensó Matt  
-en ese caso yo también los espero-dijo matt sentándose en el escritorio desde donde podía mirara a mimi sentada en uno de los mesabancos  
-eres insoportable-dijo mimi  
Sora creia que era un buen momento para aclarar ciertas cosas con matt ya que estaba mimi presente pero una mirada de tai basto para que entendiera que tal vez no era un buen momento ya que matt y mimi Casi se arrancaban las cabezas con la mirada  
Asi que tai y sora se dedicaron a terminar rápido la limpieza uan vez listo los cuatro salieron del salon ..claro sora estaba al pendiente de que mimi no se cayera  
Al llegar a la puerta del colegio fue el momento decisivo  
-bien mimi yo te acompaño-dijo tai  
-te la encargo mucho tai-dijo sora  
-mimi estas segura..si-dijo Matt  
-si estoy segura además tu vives muy lejos de mi casa, y tai no-dijo mimi  
-te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa-dijo sora a su amiga-  
-claro –dijo mimi  
Asi matt y sora se fueron por un lado y tai y mimi por otro

***************************************************

-Necesitas que te cargue?-dijo tai  
-no,asi esta bien ya me estoy acostumbrando..solo deten mi paraguas para no mojarme tanto-dijo mimi  
-si-dijo tai  
-mimi..por que no dejaste que matt te acompanara?-dijo tai  
Mimi se le quedo viendo con cara de "no preguntes"  
-pero que idioteces digo..tu y matt jamas se han llevado bien del todo..ademas por lo de ayer..bueno queria disculparme..en parte fue mi culpa-dijo tai  
-ya conosco esa parte ahorrate las disculpas-dijo mimi  
-siento lo que matt y yo te causamos-dijo tai  
-si no te preocupes olvido rapidamente –dijo mimi  
-mimi. tu eres la mejor amiga de sora..y una gran amiga mia..veras..tengo un problema..-dijo tai…..

Confundirse es sumamente fácil..Equivocarse es la cosa mas sencilla del mundo..Pero enamorarse ..Eso es pan comido ..matt y sora caminaban por la calle bajo las ligeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a hacerse un poco mas gruesas  
-oye matt..-dijo sora

-pasa algo?..si es por lo del baile de ayer..dejame explicarte por que Salí huyendo cuando tai llego -dijo matt  
-eso me serviria mucho-dijo sora  
-pues me sentia un canalla por lo que le hize a mimi-dijo matt  
-si..tai me explico eso..quieres cubrirte-dijo sora quien sostenia su paraguas  
-no gracias asi esta bien..pues..se que estuvo mal lo que hize ..pero tengo una buena razón para ello…-dijo matt..  
-y cual es?-dijo sora  
-yo..pues yo…estoy tan confundido respecto a mis sentimientos-dijo matt  
Sora sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia  
-matt sabes que siempre puedes contar comigo confía en mi-dijo sora  
-es que es eso..precisamente sora..hasta ayer…estaba completamente seguro de que la persona mas importante para mi …eras tu-dijo Matt  
Mientras sus cabellos rubios estaban todos empapados y le miraba a sora con esa cara de preocupación como si no supiera exactamente lo que estaba diciendo…sora dejo caer su paraguas…era cierto! Lo que tai le había dicho sobre Matt…era cierto….

********************************************************  
-y se puede saber que problema tienes?-dijo mimi muy seria  
-me prometes que no lo dirás a nadie-dijo tai  
-tai sabes que siempre hemos sido amigos –dijo mimi  
-sora me gusta-dijo tai  
-y ese es el gran problema?-dijo mimi  
-mimi, no interrumpas..Mira el problema es que no tengo ni idea de cómo decírselo..cada vez que estoy a punto algo pasa..No lo se..Algo me detiene -dijo tai  
-bueno tai..No soy la gran terapeuta pero por lo que me dices ..(Dijo mimi mientras se detenía un momento) solo te puedo decir que se dará el momento…lo sentirás en tu corazón…todo en ti te lo dirás ..te dirá que ya no puedes mas..y que necesitas decírselo..-dijo mimi  
Tai se quedo completamente callado..mimi parecia sentir exactamente lo mismo que el..pero por que?por que mimi se sentia asi?? Acaso …  
-estoy enamorada de matt…-dijo mimi  
Tai se quedo muy sorprendido ..lo que sospechaba era cierto..mimi se habia enamorado de matt…y lo peor de todo estaba sufriendo por ese amor…  
-tampoco digas nada..esta bien-dijo mimi  
-lo prometo-dijo tai  
-mira ahí viene un taxi hazle la parada por favor-dijo mimi  
Asi mimi se fue a casa..sintiendo que sus sentimientos eran imborrables..sora llego a casa ..pensando en que Matt aun sentía algo por ella..pero sus sentimientos por tai jamás cambiarían, tai llego a su casa para ponerse a pensar y pensar..en cuando seria capaz de decirle a sora lo que sentía..el recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior le desconcertaba tanto..matt caminaba bajo la lluvia pensando …como se podía estar seguro de lo que se siente..tenia tanto miedo a equivocarse ….

Después de unos dias el tobillo de mimi estaba en perfectas condiciones ..y las vacaciones de invierno eran ya una realidad..y sucedió..mimi recibió una llamada de sora..habria un campamento con todos sus amigos ..matt estaria ahí ..como podría verlo..como podria soportar estar tan cerca fingiendo que lo odiaba ..si en relidad ya lo habia intentado y no podia..no podia olvidar el beso del dia del baile..eso fue real..lo sentia dentro de si…le dijo a sora que le llamaba en la tarde para confirmar si asistiria al campamento…  
Salio a caminar un rato..llevaba su ipod encendido con una cancion sumamente deprimente..pero asi se sentia..seria capaz de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos  
Sin pensarlo se introdujo a un centro comercial..habia tantas cosas que antes le emocionaban y hoy le parecian tan vacias que no podia soportarlo mas…subio las escaleras electricas ..se puso a curiosear por ahí ….iba muy ditraida ..y sin querer tropezo con alguien.. -fijate por donde caminas idiota-dijo mimi  
-siempre tan amable no?-dijo matt sonriendole  
-ahh eres tu –dijo ella  
-vamos mimi vas a tratarme asi todo el tiempo-dijo matt  
-no se por que deberia de importarte como te trate..igual siempre nos hemos llevado asi que no?-dijo mimi  
-pues si…pero sabes que ya todo es muy diferente-dijo matt serio por lo que adquirio un ligero..muy ligero rubor  
Ella le vio a los ojos ..y sonrio  
-iras al campamento?-dijo el  
-aun no lo se..-dijo ella  
-ya veo..si es por mi..no te preocupes yo tampoco estoy seguro si voy a ir-dijo matt  
-bueno..me voy-dijo mimi  
-si..esta bien..veo que tu tobillo esta ya bien-dijo matt  
-si..gracias por lo de ese dia..perdon si me porte grosera..en serio-dijo mimi  
-si te portaste algo asi..pero igual ya te conozco-dijo matt  
-puedo hacer algo para remediar eso?-dijo mimi  
-tal vez….dejame acompañarte a casa-dijo matt  
-esta bien-dijo mimi  
-que escuchas-dijo matt señalando el ipod mientras caminaban por la calle  
-ahh nada interesante-dijo mimi  
-puedo?-dijo matt jalando uno de los auriculares  
-ahh odio esa cancion-dijo matt  
-amo esa cancion-dijo mimi  
Después de caminar un rato llegaron a casa de mimi  
-bueno..tal vez y hasta mañana-dijo matt  
Si..tal vez-dijo mimi  
Asi ambos se despidieron ….se verian en el campamento?...eso si ..nadie se los aseguraba…

**************************************************  
Asistir al campamento significaría una sola cosa….enfrentarse de una vez por todas cara a cara con matt..decirle lo que sentía realmente ..sin juegos ..sin coraje..sin mentiras…y que pasaría si matt aun sentía amor por sora..eso le destruiría..no lo soportaría..sora era su mejor amiga..pensaba mimi una y otra vez…cuando sonó su móvil..  
-bueno habla mimi-dijo ella  
-mimi soy sora..ya lo has pensado? vendras mañana con nosotros?-dijo la pelirroja  
-yo..si..si ire-dijo mimi  
-bueno..nos veremos en casa de joe a las 7 am..esta bien deberías ver lo emocionado que esta el superior joe –dijo sora  
-sora..sabes se matt va a ir?-dijo mimi  
-aun no me ha confirmado nada ..no he podido comunicarme con el ..en realidad un no lo se..por que lo preguntas-dijo sora  
-por..nada..tenia curiosidad..en fin nos vemos mañana-dijo mimi  
-si adios amiga..veras que nos la vamos a pasar bien -dijo sora  
-si..adios sora -dijo mimi mientras colgaba

-lo quieres en verdad ?eh?-dijo tai quien entraba a la habitación  
-ahh tai que haces aquí?-dijo mimi  
-tu padre me dejo entrar dijo que estabas arriba-dijo tai  
-a ya veo..-dijo mimi algo triste  
-y desde cuando?..Desde cuando le quieres?-dijo tai  
-no lo se…-dijo mimi  
-yo creo que detrás de esas peleas suyas se escondía esto-dijo tai sentándose a un lado de mimi  
-tal vez..Pero yo no puedo hacer nada tai..el quiere a sora ..lo que siente por mi no es nada serio..sabes..he tratado de reprimir esto..y sencillamente..no puedo…-dijo mimi soltándose a llorar  
-es por que no debes hacerlo..no debes reprimir lo que sientes..jamas…asi duela…y nos aga llorar..-dijo tai abrazandola  
-sabes que eres como una hermana para mi mimi..no me gusta verte a si ..-dijo tai  
-a todo esto..por que vienes?-dijo tai  
-pues la verdad me quede algo preocupado desde cuando hablamos ese dia cuando te lastimaste..ademas venia a convencerte de ir con nosotros mañana-dijo tai  
-ya le confirme a sora que iba-dijo mimi  
-vaya soy bueno-dijo tai riendo  
-si-dijo mimi mientras reia junto con tai  
Después de un rato tai se retiro  
-no lo reprimas-dijo tai antes de irse  
-no lo calles-dijo mimi como contestación  
A la mañana siguiente mimi supo que era el dia..llego faltando poco para que se marcharan  
-mimi te estamos esperando..hasta creimos que ya no ibas a venir-dijo sora  
-yo..lo siento me quede dormida –dijo mimi mintiendo ..habia estado indecisa antes de salir de casa  
Todos estaban ya en el minibús pequeño que habian  
rentado,t.k,kari,izzy,joe,sora y tai..y mimi..tosos abordaron..no podia evitarlo había un vacio dentro de ella..por que el no estaba ,mimi se coloco los auriculares de su ipod en los oidos y puso algo de musica..joe arrancó el motor y en minibus comenzó a andar…cuando joe freno de golpe  
todos vieron al frente..era matt parado en medio de la calle,se acerco a la ventanila  
-hay lugar para mi?-dijo el rubio  
-claro que si anda sube rapido que ya nos vamos-dijo joe  
Matt abrio la puerta y se subio justo aun lado de mimi  
-hola-dijo matt sonriendole  
-hola-dijo ella quitandose sus auriculares  
El trayecto fue algo largo..  
Tai estaba sentado a lado de sora…estaba muy nervioso por que de ves en cuando rosaba su mano,ambos se ruborizaban pero entre la charla todo parecia normal  
Matt consideraba que mimi estaba de mejor humor pues por primera vez en todo los años de conocerla pudieron tener una platica civilizada ..sin discusiones ,agresiones o amenazas de muerte ..tal vez no hablaron mucho pero a veces los silencios dicen mas que las palabras  
-listos chicos!!hemos llegado!!-dijo izzy  
Inmediatamente todos bajaron sus cosas  
-hace buen clima-dijo joe emocionado  
Dentro de poco tiempo levantaron lo que era un lindo campamento y prepararon unos deliciosos aperitivos ..de ahí todos se dedicaron a descansar por ahí..mimi se sento bajo la sombra de un árbol..viendo a lejos como Matt y Joe ayudaban a traer unos troncos para usarlos de asientos  
Suspiro un poco  
-hey …animo mimi..después de todo si vino –dijo tai  
-gracias tai..tu siempre tan optimista-dijo mimi  
-no queda de otra..se puede vivir lamentándose por todo o aprovechar las oportunidades para sonreír ..tu decides-dijo tai dándole una palmadita en la espalda para irse a ayudar a los chicos..  
-voy a caminar por ahí-dijo mimi a sora  
-estas bien? te miras algo triste-dijo sora  
-estoy bien..solo quiero tiempo para pensar-dijo mimi sonriéndole  
-bueno..pero no te alejes mucho –dijo sora  
-de acuerdo-dijo mimi

-creo que ya es tiempo de decirle-dijo t.k  
-tienes razon-dijo kari  
-hoy se mira muy tranquilo-dijo t.k  
Los dos se tomaron de la mano y se acercaron a tai que al parecer estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas  
-hermano…podemos hablar contigo un momento –dijo kari  
-ahh ahora si soy tu hermano-dijo tai  
-sii-dijo kari  
-y bien que pasa..-dijo tai quien al parecer ya habia notado que sus manos estaban entrelazadas  
-tai…..yo y kari somos novios-dijo t.k armandose de valor  
Tai se lleno de coraje.."calma tai..no es tan grave…recuerda…debes cambiar"penso tai..  
-me parece bien-dijo tai después de tomar aire..kari estaba a punto de abrazarlo pero este dio media vuelta y se interno en la espesura  
-tai!!..tai!!!estas bien??te vi venir..parecias alterado-dijo sora siguiendole  
-no..no estoy bien..me siento tan mal…por que no lo vi venir antes -dijo tai  
-que sucede?-dijo sora  
-t.k y kari ya son novios –dijo tai  
-por eso estas asi?...deja de portarte como un chiquillo-dijo sora sacudiendole un poco  
-que no actue como chiquillo..seguro no dirias eso si kari fuera tu hermana-dijo tai  
-tai..contestame una pregunta..-dijo sora sentandose junto con tai sobre un tronco viejo  
-si-dijo tai  
-quieres ser un egoista?-dijo sora  
-claro que no-dijo tai  
-bueno..si encontraras a una persona que te hace soñar ..que te hace sentir que amas…que se convierte en tu razon de vivir…y es lo primero que piensas al despertar…te gustaria que te alejaran de ella-dijo sora viendole tiernamente

a los ojos…queria decirselo pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios  
-claro que no me gustaria que me alejaran de ella-dijo tai mientras le tomaba de la mano  
-entonces..-dijo sora  
-gracias…-dijo tai

-lo quiero…no lo quiero…-dijo mimi mientras desojaba una florecilla que encontro por ahí  
-ahh esto es tan estupido –dijo mimi tirando la florecilla  
-si tan solo fuera mas facil…mis sentimientos por el no han cambiado..pero el..es tan voluble..que no puedo llegar a entenderlo..es como ayer…y hoy..se porta tan diferente al matt del baile…al matt de siempre..quisiera olvidarlo pero no puedo-dijo mimi mientras caminaba un poco mas  
-por que no se puede arrancar el corazon…seria tan sencillo como eso-dijo mimi  
-fisicamente imposible eso hasta yo lo se -dijo matt quien llego a donde mimi estaba  
-que haces por aquí-dijo mimi  
-vine por ti..joe e izzy estan organizando un partido..no querian jugar sin ti-dijo matt  
-de soccer?-dijo mimi  
-no..eso es una sorpresa-dijo matt  
-no lo se-dijo mimi  
-anda-dijo matt jalandola de la mano  
Asi la llevo de vuelta al campamento  
-he aquí la sorpresa!!!-dijo joe sacando una bolsa del auto con camisetas de baseball!!!y gorras con numero y los apellidos de cada uno

-baseball ohh por dios nooooooooooooooo!!-dijo tai(bueno mas bien lo gritó como si fuera el fin del mundo)


	5. Chapter 5

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen

Aquí dejo la conti en lo particular amo este capitulo ,será por que soy fanatica del baseball? No se,creo que es por el mimato en fin espero les guste por que lo ago. con cariño para todos ustedes perdón que no haya continuado mis otros fics no puedo por falta de tiempo pero pronto me pongo al corriente mientras dejo esta conti

Un abrazo para todos de parte de takarylove!!

Después del trauma al saber que jugarían baseball tai reaccionó

-vamos tai no sera tan malo-dijo sora

-sabes bien que odio el base ball-dijo tai

-anda juguemos-dijo sora jalando a tai de la mano por lo que este se ruborizo muchísimo se pregunto cuando seria capaz de decirle a sora lo que sentía..

-veamos los equipos quedaron asi.. t.k,sora,tai y matt contra kari,mimi,joe y yo -dijo izzy

-bien pónganse sus uniformes..tómenlo como un regalo de mi parte -dijo joe ...asi fue como el juego inicio ...

El viento fresco agito sus cabellos castaños bajo la gorra de baseball con un gran "M",ella llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos de color amarillo, tenis cómodos y ya traía puesta la camiseta que joe le había regalado "tachikawa 5" decía atrás la camiseta

Se puso en posición..era su turno al bat y el juego iba bastante parejo ,t.k seria el pitcher esta vez

-lista mimi?-dijo el rubio

-lista –dijo ella

zaz!!! ..el lanzamiento perfecto de t.k se impacto con el bat de metal haciendo un sonido fuerte ..la bola alcanzo gran altura..joe corrió rápido y mimi se robaba ya la segunda base

-toda tuya!!matt-dijo joe lanzándole la bola a matt

Casi terminaba la carrera cuando mimi sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura ...inmediatamente supo que era matt pues le susurro al oído"te amo...ya lo sabes..que piensas hacer?"

ella se soltó rápido de las manos de matt

-no en mi turno-dijo matt alejándose con la pelota en la manopla

-es turno de su equipo para batear –dijo joe

-quien va al bat –dijo izzy

-sorita sigues tu!!!-dijo tai

-vere que puedo hacer-dijo sora

-anda no creo que seas tan mala como yo-dijo tai

-eso es un hecho..nadie puede ser mas malo-dijo matt

-no le hagas caso te pondrás nervioso y sigues tu después de mi-dijo sora

sora tuvo un desempeño magnifico que se transformo en una carrera completa, tai..bueno..el tuvo mala racha y al menos de que se pudiera batear con los pies..no saldría de primera base

por fin llego el turno de matt al bat...el ambiente se transformo y se puso mas tenso..mimi habia entendido el mensaje

la camisa con "ishida 6"fue ondeada por el viento

matt se preparo y le lanzo una mirada seductora a la pitcher...

mimi se sonrojo y se acomodo la gorra para disimular sentia la adrenalina correr por sus venas ..era un juego de lo mas emocionante

-vamos tachikawa lanza tu mejor golpe!!-le grito matt para provocarla

esta le lanzo la pelota tan rápido que el rubio prefirió esquivarla

-strike one!!!-grito izzy

-mimi es buena-dijo kari a sora

-si-dijo la pelirroja

-creo que esto es mas que un juego-dijo tai

-no..no te entiendo-dijo sora

-ahh olvídalo regresen a sus posiciones-dijo tai

"ESTO ES UNA BATALLA CAMPAL ENTRE MATT Y MIMI..QUIEN GANE..DARA EL PRIMER PASO..O MARCARA LA DISTANCIA PARA SIEMPRE ..NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUIERE PERDER"pensó tai ahora sumamente preocupado..no quería que ninguno de los dos lastimara al otro

-strike two-dijo izzy

-creo que matt perdera-dijo tai

"vamos matt concéntrate...no quieres perder...vamos tienes que darle a esa pelota"pensó matt

-estas listo ishida??-dijo mimi con una sonrisa en el rostro..sabia que tenia la ventaja

-cuando quieras preciosa –dijo matt acomodándose la gorra

los dos estaban listos..con los marcadores empatados ..si matt anotaba carrera su equipo ganaba..si mimi o los otros lograban ponchar a matt ellos ganaban..

mimi estaba apunto de lanzar la pelota cuando se escucho un silbato

todos voltearon a ver a kari inmediatamente ..

-el superior joe me dijo-dijo kari

-que pasa!!-dijo matt molesto sosteniendo aun el bat

-asi lo vamos a dejar en empate..no quiero discusiones por aquí-dijo joe adelantándose a lo que pudiera ocurrir

tai corrió a donde todos

-que estas loco-dijo mimi sacudiendo a joe

-que clase de partido se queda en empate?-dijo matt acercándose

-uno que se desempatara después-dijo tai tratando de calmar las tensiones

-tu y yo tachikawa..mañana en la tarde antes de irnos-dijo matt

-me parece perfecto..es un trato...-dijo mimi caminando hacia un lado

la tarde cayó sobre el campamento tai y sora encendieron la fogata comenzaba a hacer un poco mas de frió pero los demás aun no se reunían con ellos

tai y sora compartían una manta ..sora se recargo sobre el hombro de tai ..estar cerca de el le ponía sumamente feliz

-sora -dijo tai

-si pasa algo?-dijo ella

-yo..he querido decirte esto hace tiempo-dijo tai..estaba totalmente ruborizado

-tai..tienes ..-dijo sora mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de tai

pero este logro detener su mano en el aire con un movimiento brusco

-no...no tengo fiebre...te AMO-dijo el mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Tai inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar si ella iba a darle una respuesta a lo que acababa de confesarle..no quería escucharlo….aun no podía creerlo ¡!después de tanto tiempo de haberlo planeado para que se lo dijera así…se sentía la persona mas estupida del mundo pero igual no podía volver el tiempo..Avanzó rápidamente hacia el montón de árboles de hoja caduca

Sora salio corriendo tras el .. se lo había dicho..la amaba!!!!Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía contenerse..

-tai ..tai!!!espera!!-decía sora…no podía contenerse tenia que decirle que le amaba también

-que sucede-dijo el mientras volteaba para ver a una sora totalmente conmovida

-me acabas de decir que me amas..y todavía preguntas que sucede-dijo sora casi llorando

-sora..yo-dijo tai antes de ser jalado por sora quien le planto un beso apasionado en los labios…sora sintió el rubor subir por sus mejilla…tai sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo …en realidad estaba pasando….no era como aquel beso en el baile…este era diferente …eso era mas que una respuesta

Después de un rato todos estuvieron alrededor de la fogata y asaron unos bombones y contaron algunas viejas historias ..sora abrazaba a tai con fuerza..no pensaba dejar que se fuera …y este le miraba con dulzura como si fuera uno de sus tantos sueños,

t.k ,kari,y el superior Joe ponían mucha atención a lo que izzy les contaba acerca de las leyendas locales

Matt y mimi por el contrario se sentaron lo mas alejados posible por lo que los separaba la fogata..por lo que se fulminaban con la mirada..el suyo era un amor diferente..solian odiarse y amarse..todo al mismo tiempo

Matt le sonrio maliciosamente al recordar el pacto sobre el partido de baseball..ninguno de los dos parpadeaba

-hey matt que opinas de eso?-dijo joe quien creia que matt estaba poniendo atención

-ahh si?-dijo matt distrayéndose un momento

Para cuando volteo mimi ya no estaba

-sabes a donde fue mimi-dijo matt a izzy

-si..se fue hace unos segundos a caminar-dijo izzy

-voy por una tonta que no ve que ya es de noche-dijo matt fingiendo estar muy molesto

Mimi caminaba por entre los arboles ..se sentia algo liberada de la vista de matt por lo que respiro hondo

Escucho el crujir de hojas secas..por lo que volteo pero no habia nadie

-quien anda ahí?-dijo ella

-soy yo-dijo matt que ya estaba frente a ella

-ahh eres tu-dijo ella indiferente

-ahh estas de mal humor-dijo el

-eres de lo peor-dijo ella

-no quiero que te pase nada..recuerda que mañana tenemos un partido-dijo matt quien se acerco tanto a ella hasta que la acorralo contra un árbol

-no intentaras seducirme para que olvide lo del partido verdad?-dijo mimi quien acerco sus labios a los labios de matt

-tal ves-dijo el

-pues no deberías hacerlo-dijo ella empujándolo al suelo

-nunca se que esperar de ti maniática-dijo el levantándose

-que es lo que quieres si ganas –dijo mimi

-una cita-dijo Matt

-una cita?-dijo mimi

-si..ten una cita conmigo-dijo Matt

-no creo que logres conseguirla ..pero trato hecho-dijo ella

-ya lo haz dicho –dijo Matt

-pero si pierdes te olvidas de mi para siempre-dijo mimi retándolo por lo que comenzó a correr con dirección al campamento

-pues mas te vale que piense que te pondrás ¡!!!me escuchas ¡!por que cuando regresemos tendrás una cita conmigo!!!!-le grito Matt

-cuanto pueden lastimarse las personas entre si t.k?-dijo kari quien estaba sentada junto a t.k que estaba de pie arrojando piedrecillas al lago

-mucho…pueden lastimarse mucho-dijo tai quien se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios

-yo..venia a disculparme …con ambos…por lo del baile..por lo de hoy..por lo de todo-dijo tai serio

-no te procupes tai..-dijo t.k sonriéndole igual

-hermano..-dijo kari conmovida

-las personas pueden lastimarse mucho entre si-dijo tai recogiendo algunas piedrecillas …

-pueden lastimarse y lastimar físicamente…(dijo arrojando una piedra al agua)..cuando callas lo que sientes …(arrojo otra piedra)…sufres y haces sufrir a los demas (dijo voltendo a ver a sora que estaba cerca de la fogata)..cuando supones cosas que no son.(tiro otra piedrecilla)….cuando ignoras lo que sientes..o cuendo lo niegas…(dijo viendo a matt y mimi discutir sobre los bombones )..y cuando no tienes el valor de reconocer los errores..por que es facil herir a los demas..pero es mas facil herirnos a nosotros mismos-dijo tai abrazando a a kari y a t.k….

El amanecer fue bastante distante de la noche según matt quien no pudo consiliar el sueño en toda la noche, ¿por que pasara lo que pasara tenia que terminar discutiendo con mimi?eso era una respuesta que no conocía ..pero sabia algo ..algo de lo que ya no le quedaba duda alguna…la amaba. Y le preocupaba que el duelo de baseball fuera tan enserio..acaso mimi deseaba que el perdiera para que la olvidara?..

Para mimi la noche tampoco fue muy tranquila se la paso pensando y pensando en todo…sobre todo en el beso del dia del baile …que tan ciertos eran los sentimientos de Matt hacia ella?

La mañana trancurrio con muchos insidentes para antes del desayuno matt y mimi discutieron mas de 46 veces ..incluyendo temas como "vi ese asiento primero""no me mires asi"y el favorito de matt" estás dequiziada "..todo era parte del ambiente que se generaba por el partido

-crees que alguno se canse?-dijo kari

-no lo se..mimi es lo suficientemente obstinada para seguir asi durante meses..y matt no desistirá si mimi no desiste-dijo t.k asiendo un gesto desaprobatorio

-no se que es lo que se traigan estos dos pero no me gusta nada como suena eso del duelo-dijo joe

-el superior joe tiene razon sera mejor no entrometernos-dijo izzy

El resto del dia fue largo y casi nadie entablo conversación con nadie ..unas nubes negras amenazaban el brillante azul del cielo ..sin duda alguna lloveria..

-mimi..podrias decirme de que se trata todo esto?-dijo sora acercandose a su amiga quien estaba sentada cerca del lago..llevaba puesta ya la playera de base ball y la gorra

-sora..-dijo mimi

-mimi siempre hemos sido amigas ..eres una hermana para mi..puedes confiar en mi totalmente-dijo sora sentandose a su lado

-es difícil…de explicar..duele…y me da coraje…me da tristeza..y a veces me hace sonreir-dijo mimi melancólicamente

-estas enamorada..de matt verdad?-dijo sora

-es tan obvio?-dijo mimi llorando

-no llores mimi..por que lloras?-dijo sora abrazandola

-por que ..no quiero sentir…-dijo mimi

-estas hablando como si fuera malo sentir amor…-dijo sora

-no es eso…no quiero sentir..por que ..tal vez..lo que siento ..no sea suficiente-dijo mimi

-no te entiendo mimi a que te refieres-dijo sora

-a que no se que es lo que sientas tu por matt-dijo mimi

-el es una persona diferente,para mi es un buen amigo…pero nada mas-dijo sora sonriéndole a su amiga con dulzura

-sora..-dijo mimi mirandole a la cara

-yo amo a tai…-dijo sora

-que es lo que significara lo de hoy –dijo tai a matt

-no te metas…tai…tu no entenderás nada-dijo matt

-solo una cosa te voy a decir…si llegas a lastimar a mimi de alguna forma …pagaras-dijo tai

-no me estés amenazando-dijo Matt

-no te estoy amenazando..solo te advierto…y quiero que me contestes algo…a que se debe que te fijes en mimi??..-dijo tai

-se debe a que la amo-dijo matt caminando hacia donde mimi estaba…ella se veia ya tanquila ..y hasta sonreia mientras conversaba con sora

-estas lista?-dijo matt

-jamas habia estado mas lista-dijo mimi

Con la tarde el viento frio comenzó a agitarse …el espacio donde jugarian estaba desierto…sus amigos desidieron que matt y mimi deberían arreglar solos sus diferencias

El viento balanceo los cabellos de mimi y su gorra salio volando ..matt la atrapo…y se la entrego en las manos..

-es hora-dijo el

Ella se acomodo la manopla de base ball..y matt tomo la posición de bateo sabia que tenia solo una oportunidad

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos..y la lluvia comenzo a caer ligera como brisa

-esto seguira-dijo mimi con mirada inquisidora

-me parece bien-dijo matt apretando el bat

Mimi arrojo la pelota…sin pensarlo..quieria ganar?o queria perder? …ahora no importaba

Matt visualizo todo…deseaba ganar a como diera lugar….el impacto de la bola y el bat se dejo escuchar como un trueno….la pelota salio volando muy alto…fundida con las gotas de lluvia gruesas que comenzaban a caer…mimi corrió…sabia una cosa..si atrapaba esa bola..matt se iría para siempre de su vida…cuando la pelota descendía…estiro su mano…y cerro sus ojos..no quería saber….sintió la pelota golpear su guante....


	6. Chapter 6

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Matt vio como la pelota de baseball se elevo por los aires después de batearla..Volaba junto a las gotas de lluvia ..jamás creyó que ella la alcanzaría a atrapar...fue por eso que cuando vio que la bola descendía no podía creerlo ..estaba ya a centímetros de la manopla de mimi, necesitaría de un milagro para que mimi no atrapara la pelota..el tiempo parecía correr tan lento que matt estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos como mimi para no saber que es lo que pasaría ..pero no lo hizo..se negaba a perder..la pelota tocó el guante de mimi..matt creyó que todo estaba perdido..Ahora la apuesta parecía tan estúpida..pero la pelota reboto en el guante y cayo al suelo haciendo un ruido seco..pero que matt conoció al instante...mimi abrió los ojos para ver la bola y cayó de rodillas frente a ella...había perdido..

Matt se acerco lentamente..mimi parecía trastornada por el resultado...  
-mimi...nos vamos-se limitó a decir extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la chica..a levantarse  
ella tomó su mano pero no dijo nada ..ambos regresaron a con los demás que ya habían terminado de recoger todo para marcharse  
nadie dijo nada a pesar de verlos totalmente empapados..y de notar la terrible cara de decepción de mimi

sora al instante supo que su amiga había perdido...no sabia que era lo correcto...tal vez debía dejar que asimilara su derrota...cuando subieron al minibús fue un silencio total...joe se limito a conducir sin encender el estereo, izzy observaba por la ventanilla ,t.k y kari se miraban de vez en cuando preocupados por la tensión, sora abrazaba a tai y observaba a su amiga que iba en el asiento delante de ella...matt dormía un poco y mimi le observaba pensativa ...mimi no sabia muy bien pero sentía tantos sentimientos Encontrados ..y no era solo la derrota..si no ese sentimiento por matt que no podía callar mas. después de llegar a casa mimi tomo un baño de tina...se sumergió en la cálida agua tibia..Cerro sus ojos..Para visualizar la escena cuando matt estaba al bat ...había perdido la apuesta..ahora tendría una cita con matt...

Tai corría por la cale cargando una bolsa enorme llena de cosas de colores...tijeras..hilos...  
Al dar vuelta en una esquina una bicicleta casi le arrollaba haciéndolo caer  
-ahh tenga mas cuidado-dijo tai  
-tai..?-dijo sora quien freno su bicicleta en seco  
-sora!!! Que acaso ya no me quieres y quieres matarme-dijo tai  
-nada de eso ..sali a pasear un rato-dijo sora  
-yo iba precisamente a buscarte –dijo tai  
-enserio?-dijo sora  
-si..es que tengo planeado algo tan genial!!!que necesito de tu ayuda-dijo tai  
-tanta euforia me asusta-dijo sora  
-anda no seas mala vamos a la fuente de sodas-dijo tai  
-esta bien –dijo sora bajándose de su bicicleta  
ambos comenzaron a caminar..sora con su bicicleta al lado  
-recuerdas cuando éramos mas chicos-dijo sora viendo la bicicleta  
-claro que si...era tan genial...quieres volver??a la infancia?-dijo tai  
-no lo arias-dijo sora  
-claro que si-dijo tai  
avanzando a la bicicleta  
-estas loco tai-dijo sora

tai subio para manejarla y sora se subió después abrazándolo con fuerza por lo que tai se ruborizo pero aun asi comenzó a pedalear...  
-estas completamente loco tai -dijo sora riendo  
-mas o menos ..trato de dar lo mejor de mi-dijo tai  
sora le abrazaba con fuerza sentía como su corazón latía como cuando era niña..la emoción no cabía en su pecho...  
unos minutos después llegaron a la fuente de sodas..pusieron el candado a la bicicleta y entraron

-aun no se de que se trata todo esto –dijo sora  
los dos tomaron una mesa y ordenaron unas malteadas  
tai abrió la bolsa para sacar todo lo que traía...papel para decorar...tijeras..hilos de colores...  
-que es todo esto tai-dijo sora  
-una sorpresa..es una sorpresa -dijo este.....

Es imposible para nosotros llegara a comprender lo que el destino nos prepara..Conocernos..encontrarnos..Perdernos..Son cosas de todos los días..pero de vez en cuando podemos llegar a intervenir...  
Mimi tachikawa comenzaba a creer en el destino..  
pero mientras se entretenía escribiendo  
-me siento tan estúpida-dijo ella lanzando su cuaderno contra la pared  
su celular comenzó a timbrar ...era matt ....por dios jamás había tenido tanto miedo de hablar con el como ese momento...no habia cruzado palabra con el desde el partido ...por fin decidió y abrió su celular

-que es lo que pasa matt-dijo ella  
-no me digas que ya has olvidado el trato-dijo matt  
-ahh claro que no ..yo jamás me arrepiento de nada-dijo mimi  
-me parece bien..creo que eso es algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo-dijo matt  
-quieres que salgamos hoy?-dijo mimi  
-si.....que es lo que quieres hacer ?..cine..cenar?..-dijo matt tratando de sacar la mejor opción para mimi  
-lo que sea...espero seas creativo por que quiero una cita que nunca olvide...por que olvídate que tendrás otra-dijo mimi enojada colgándole a matt  
se tiro a su cama  
"eres una tonta mimi...como puedes ser tan voluble???te imaginas lo que el esta pensando en este momento?ahhh a quien demonios le importa eso..."pensaba mimi poniendo su cabeza bajo la almohada y apretándola con fuerza...todo era tan confuso ...

-por que tiene que ser tan complicada??ehh??por que no es como cualquier otra chica..aceptar y ya..?-dijo matt tirando su celular contra la puerta  
-cuidado matt –dijo t.k quien estaba entrando a la habitación  
-perdon hermanito..-  
-problemas?-dijo t.k  
-el mismo de siempre –dijo matt suspirando  
-venia a decirte que tai trajo esto para ti-dijo t.k dándole una nota  
-y eso?-dijo matt  
-no lo se a mi también me dio una .-dijo t.k  
matt la abrió  
"matt...trae a mimi a las 8:30 pm al parque..tengo una sorpresa para todos"  
-que estará planeando esta vez.?-dijo matt  
-ni idea-dijo t.k  
-mi cita con mimi es hoy..no tengo la menor idea de que hacer o a donde llevarla-dijo matt

-y a que horas pasas por ella?-dijo t.k  
-ahh lo olvidaba –dijo matt corriendo por su celular y marcando mimi contesto rapido  
-paso por ti a las 4!!!-le grito y colgó  
-no se quien de los dos este mas trastornado..si tu por invitarla o ella por aceptar-dijo t.k mientras se retiraba...

-es una idea maravillosa tai-dijo sora abrazándolo con fuerza...  
lo se..lo se..solo a mi se me habría ocurrido o es verdad-dijo tai  
-no es por alimentar tu ego..Pero si!!-dijo sora besándole la mejilla..tai estaba lleno de listones y brillantina  
-gaste todo lo que tenia..pero es algo de lo que estaré orgulloso –dijo tai  
-ya todo esta listo entonces..me ire a casa ...nos vemos temprano en el parque..-dijo sora  
-solo tu me entiendes-dijo tai  
-yo te amo tai kamiya!!!-dijo sora dándole un beso en los labios para después montar su bicicleta y dirigirse a casa...la sorpresa de tai..era maravillosa..

las cuatro dieron en el reloj de la sala ..mimi ya estaba lista con un minivestido rojo ,unas botas cafés y una chaqueta vaquera..se había esmerado en arreglarse..pero no quería que matt pensara que lo había hecho por el..cuando sonó el timbre supo que era matt quien estaba tras la puerta ..  
al abrirse la puerta matt quedo sin palabras..  
-nos vamos o que-dijo mimi  
-claro-dijo matt  
Ambos subieron al auto del padre de matt..  
-y a donde vamos a ir?-dijo mimi  
-ya lo veras...me dedique a investigar..-dijo matt  
luego de conducir no mucho llegaron a su destino...la pista de patinaje en hielo  
-ni crees que voy a entrar a ahí-dijo mimi  
-ya se que no sabes patinar...tu ..pero...Eres mi cita ..por todo el día..recuérdalo-dijo matt  
Jalándola hacia el interior..después de una gran discusión como era costumbre mimi termino parada en medio de la pista con sus patines de hielo puestos...  
-ahora deslizas la pierna izquierda...luego la derecha-dijo matt sosteniéndola por las manos  
-a..aasi.-dijo mimi  
-si..eso es..vez que es fácil-dijo matt sonriéndole  
..lo es..-dijo mimi sonriéndole igual..matt se había encargado de investigar que mimi siempre habia deseado aprender a patinar en hielo...  
para después de un rato los dos patinaban de la mano...y a pesar de lo frió de la pista..matt sentía la cálida sensación de las manos de mimi.."yo te amo"le dijo varias veces...mimi no respondió nada..  
después de un rato salieron de ahí...y matt condujo otro poco..  
-a donde vamos?-dijo mimi  
-a ver un juego..hoy tu equipo juega contra mi equipo-dijo matt quien habia investigado que mimi tenia una afición al base ball ...  
Terminaron sentados en las gradas de un estadio viendo un emocionante partido de base ball..

-si mi equipo gana...me das un beso-dijo matt


	7. decemberfinal

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..

Hola a todos al fin subo el final de esta maravillosa historia ..es de mis favoritas por que me encanta como se porta mimi en este fic!!! Espero les guste el final esta algo sencillito pero asi lo imagine por cierto la canción "december" si existe es del grupo weezer por si querían escucharle es muy linda .

gracias por el apoyo que le han birndado a este fic y a mi

gracias a ustedes me animo a seguir mis ficsitos un abrazo!!!

FINAL :DECEMBER...solo amor..solo amor

-que estas loco-dijo mimi  
-algo..pero no lo suficiente –dijo matt riendo  
-que me das si tu equipo pierde?-dijo mimi  
-nada...por que no perderán...(matt se puso de pie)escuchen todos!!!!...esta chica prometio besarme si su equipo pierde!!!!!!

Hay pequeños detalles de la vida que nos hacen felices...instantes cortos..rápidos..he irrepetible..que hacen que nuestros corazones latan con fuerza..y solo..solo el amor..puede definirse...como amor,,por que faltan las palabras necesarias para creer que el amor es capaz de todo...dar luz cuando hay oscuridad ,darnos valor cuando tenemos miedo...y darnos a esperanza de que existe alguien para nosotros ...solo amor...solo amor...  
Toda la gente se le quedo viendo matt cuando gritaba eufórico...  
-a perdido!!!tu equipo a perdido!!!-dijo el rubio saltando de la emoción  
-matt..yo..quería decirte..que..-dijo mimi que estaba a su lado  
matt la apretó contra su cuerpo y le beso...le beso apasionadamente..largo tiempo..hasta que la gente comenzó a silbar y gritar emocionada por el beso entre ambos

mimi lo separo de si...  
-eres un idiota-le dijo bajando las gradas del estadio y caminando rápidamente al estacionamiento..matt sin saber que pasaba la siguió  
-mimi ..Que es lo que sucede...-dijo matt pero ella simplemente subió al auto..  
matt subió también...se abrocho el cinturón.....  
-podrías decirme que sucede...creí que las cosas iban .bueno creí que te la estabas pasando bien –dijo matt algo triste y serio  
mimi estaba llorando...las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas  
-yo..yo quiero irme a casa matt-dijo mimi  
-no-dijo matt mientras conducía  
-no puedes decirme que no ...te prometí una cita...ya la tuviste...quiero irme a casa-dijo mimi llorando  
-quisiera comprenderte mimi...pero tu no me dejas-dijo matt  
-se ..que no es tu culpa...-dijo mimi

-una oportunidad..te pido solo eso..una oportunidad –dijo matt lanzándole una mirada suplicante a mimi que solo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas una vez mas  
-no la tendrás...-dijo mimi  
-que dices-dijo matt  
-que no la tendrás..no tendrás esa oportunidad!!!!-dijo mimi gritándole  
matt se quedo frió ante la respuesta...en verdad lo odiaba..ella lo odiaba....  
matt se lleno de coraje..no podía soportarlo...  
-quiero irme a casa!!!-dijo mimi  
-no iras...no aun...eres mi cita esta noche...-dijo el mirándole  
se detuvieron en el parque que tai había dicho  
-que hacemos aquí-dijo mimi aun llorando..  
-no lo se..-dijo matt

-entonces por que me traes aquí ¿?-dijo mimi aun llorando  
-vamos..Tenemos que bajar..-dijo matt saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta del lado de mimi  
-yo no bajare-dijo matt  
-como quieras..trate de ser amable-dijo matt levantándola en sus brazos  
-bájame idiota-decía mimi forcejeando con el ...matt se encamino por entre el parque....la nota de tai no especificaba un lugar

-crees que lleguen-dijo sora apretando la mano de tai con fuerza  
-si...-dijo tai  
para ver acercarse a t.k y kari que venían de la mano ...

-que es la gran sorpresa tai-dijo kari que no distinguía mucho por que estaba algo oscuro  
-espera un segundo hermanita..aun faltan 3 minutos para las ocho treinta-dijo tai  
-solo quédense donde están-dijo sora  
-eres un animal!!!!lo sabias!!!-dijo mimi  
-si me lo has dicho un millón de veces desde que te conozco-dijo matt  
-pues...sabes que...además eres un idiota...cabeza dura...perverso!!! Ególatra!!!-decía mimi mientras matt se acercaba con ella en brazos  
-siempre en aparición estelar matt-dijo tai  
-que horas son?-dijo matt  
-las ocho treinta!!!-dijo tai  
en ese momento los seis chicos vieron como cientos de luces iluminaban el lugar....hasta mimi guardo silencio ...había listones colgando con adornos brillantes...copos de nieve de cristal que relucían con las luces...y la fuente del parque estaba encendida frente a ellos...una mesa puesta con bocadillos y un pastel ...todo relucía...y los adornos llenos de brillos centellaban ..estaba nublado pero la oscuridad era opacada por las luces  
y un enorme letrero colgaba...  
"baile invernal"

todos quedaron maravillados ante la escena...tai les invito a pasar a la mesa donde cenaron...olvidando todo...mimi tenia infinitas ganas de llorar...cuando la cena termino ella camino un poco hacia un adorno en particular en forma de estrella ..y vio reflejado a matt...quien se acercaba...tai encendió la música...era una canción llamada "december"  
-quieres venir al baile conmigo?-dijo matt tomándola de la mano  
-estas seguro que esta vez quieres venir conmigo-dijo mimi  
-jamás había estado tan seguro de algo-dijo matt mientras la canción seguía...hasta que logro llevarla a bailar..

tai sostenía la mano de sora....le abrazo fuerte contra su pecho  
-tu ,me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo-dijo tai  
dándole vueltas  
-me estas mareando tai-dijo sora riendo...  
-te amo-dijo tai  
-yo te amo-dijo sora  
tai le bajo para darle un beso en los labios

sentados en la orilla de la fuente kari abrazaba a t.k...  
-crees que esto acabe bien?-dijo kari  
-no lo se.....por que esto solo es el comienzo..-dijo t.k  
-te amo-dijo el  
-yo te amo-dijo la chica besándolo mientras el sonido del agua y "december"....servian de fondo...

-por que..no tendría la oportunidad?-dijo matt  
-me da miedo...-dijo mimi  
-que es lo que te asusta?-dijo matt  
-que me ames-dijo ella  
-pues ten miedo..mucho...-dijo matt

-te amo...-dijo mimi besándolo...al fin esas palabras sonaban tan sinceras...para ambos

los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer....fríos...como aquel día antes del baile invernal...cuando todo comenzó..era como volver el tiempo ..solo el amor.....solo el amor.....solo el amor...


End file.
